mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina is Zero and Zero is Nina?!
Nina is Zero and Zero is Nina?! is the eighth overall chapter of the manga series Mamotte! Lollipop. Plot Nina has fallen onto Zero, and their faces are inches away. He touches her face, making Nina think he’s about to kiss her, but instead he pulls a sticker off of her face. Zero and Nina go back to the rest of the group, who have been waiting for them. Zero talks to Ichî, explaining where he was. Nina is silently shocked that Zero is acting as though nothing happened, and wonders if she was the only one whose heart was racing. Nanase, who notices this, laughs to himself, saying that the first stage is complete. Yakumo asks Nanase what he has planned, telling him that he had better not hurt Nina, but Nanase simply laughs and says that it is a secret. He tells Yakumo not to worry, and that they will have the Crystal Pearl by tomorrow. Nina gets out of bed after hearing someone call for her to wake up. She wonders how she is going to act around Zero, and when she takes off her shirt she notices her reflection. The face staring back at her, however, is Zero’s. Nina is mortified and screams. She slams open the door of the room Ichî is in, calling his name. Ichî asks “Zero” why he is making so much noise, and Nina explains that it is actually her, and that she woke up in Zero’s body. Zero, who is in a shirtless Nina’s body, approaches the two of them, and Nina is mortified and yells at Zero, asking him what in the world he was thinking to be walking around shirtless. Once things have been sorted out and both Nina and Zero are fully clothed, they ask Ichî what happened to the two of them. Ichî is unsure, and takes out a notebook computer from the Magic World that he will use to access the internet in the Magic World. He tells Zero and Nina that, for now, they will have to go about their day in the other’s body. Nina and Zero yell in shock, and one of Nina’s parents shouts to Nina, asking her why she is being so loud in the morning. The three arrive at school. “Nina” is greeted by her friends, and responds in kind. The real Nina pulls Zero aside, telling him not to do anything weird in her body, and Zero tells her to do the same (and to stop talking like a girl). Hatsuka and Yôka go up to “Nina” telling her that they have to go and get changed, since they are going to be the first ones in the pool. “Zero” is mortified to hear this, and before she can do anything about it, a male classmate pulls him away, saying that they have to leave. Nina, in Zero’s body, is stuck in the boy’s locker room, blushing madly due to the fact that all the boys are shirtless. When someone asks “Zero” what is wrong, he runs out of the locker room screaming. Meanwhile, in the girl’s locker room, “Nina” is huddled up in the corner. The girls ask what is wrong, and one tugs on her shirt. “Nina” turns around to yell at them, but notices that they are all either in their undergarments, bathing suits, or in the process of changing. “Nina” then has a nosebleed and collapses. Out at the pool Ichî asks “Zero” if he is okay (“Zero” is still stunned from having seen so many naked guys). They hear shouts of delight and look to the pool, where “Nina” is swimming incredibly fast in the pool, having revived from her nosebleed. “Zero” tells “Nina” to stop, saying that they shouldn’t stand out. “Nina” doesn’t see the issue, and pulls “Zero” in, telling him to swim, too. However, “Zero” can’t swim and immediately drowns. After “Zero” is back on land, drying himself off, he hears girls whispering to one another, wondering why he is acting odd and can suddenly no longer swim. “Nina” scolds “Zero” because now people think he can’t swim. “Zero” argues that he can’t swim, and yet “Nina” pulled him into the water. Throughout the day, Nina and Zero face several complications while being in the other’s body. By the end of the school day the two of them are completely exhausted, and ask Ichî how much longer they will be stuck like this. Ichî explains to him that, after having done some research, he has come to the conclusion that the spell can only be undone by Zero and Nina themselves. He tells the two of them that they will have to get really close, and so the two have a staring contest of sorts in an attempt to undo the spell, with no success. Nanase suddenly appears, laughing as he notes the predicament Nina and Zero are in, and that’s when they realize the spell was all Nanase’s doing. The sticker that had been on Nina and taken off by Zero triggered the body switch. Nanase informs Nina and Zero that they have only ten minutes before the spell becomes permanent. The two demand to be turned back to normal, but Nanase says that he will only break the spell if they agree to give up the Crystal Pearl. Zero, in Nina’s body, refuses, and as time ticks by Zero and Nina wonder what to do, Zero is still adamant not to give up the Pearl. Zero says that he will never admit defeat, and that he would rather stay in Nina’s body for the rest of his life. With three minutes left, when Zero hears Nina say his name, Zero says that he understands. Zero tells Nanase to listen carefully, as he will only say it once: he admits that he is giving up and has lost. Nanase isn’t quite pleased with how Zero put it, but accepts his defeat nonetheless. Nina asks Zero why he chose to give up, and Zero states that there was no other way. He then tells Nina that, even if she ends up with Yakumo and Nanase, he and Ichî will get her back. He tells Nina to believe in them. Zero tells Nanase to turn them back to normal, and Nanase performs a release spell. The spell has been cast, however, Nina and Zero are still trapped in the wrong bodies. Nanase says that he may have used the wrong seal, and tries again to no avail. He then admits that he has no idea how to turn Nina and Zero back to normal. With less than a minute left, Nina and Zero run around frantically. Zero then gets an idea, and tells Nina to come to him. He tells Nina to think about him and that he will think about her, and then embraces her. The two concentrate, and when the timer hits zero, they have returned back to their own bodies. Immediately after, Yakumo runs in yelling at Nanase and telling him that he is not allowed to mess with Nina. Yakumo grabs Nanase by the head, forcing him to bow to Nina, Zero, and Ichî, and apologizes on Nanase’s behalf. Yakumo explains that, as a man, one needs to know how to be a good sport, and he then says that he and Nanase will return to the Magic World to relearn their magic. Nina says that is not necessary, but Yakumo assures her that it is, but also says that he and Nanase won’t go easy on them next time. Yakumo and Nanase leave on their flying boat, much to the surprise of Zero and Nina (Ichî, however, finds this to be rather in character for Nanase and Yakumo). Nina, blushing, then thanks Zero for his help, and Zero says that he is glad that Nina got to return to her original self. He then tells Ichî that they should head home, and Nina calls after them to wait for her, thinking to herself that it is best for Zero to be himself, too. Category:Mamotte! Lollipop Category:Chapters